Artie-Mike Relationship
The Mike-Artie Relationship ''' is the friendship between between Mike Chang and Artie Abrams. They are commonly known as '''Martie or Artike. Episodes Season One Dream On Artie writes down that his dream is to dance, and Tina convinces him that the two of them will perform a dance number. However in the end, Artie says that he should focus on realistic dreams instead. So when the club performed Dream a Little Dream, Artie sung lead as he watched Tina and Mike perform the dance. Season Two Audition Artie is furious that Tina broke up with him to be with Mike, something which motivates him into wanting abs. He looks upon in sadness watching Mike and Tina dance together in What I Did for Love. Furt Artie and Mike both confronted Dave about picking on Kurt. After demanding David back off, David told Mike the same and pushed him into Artie, knocking both of them over. After both were helped up by Puck, both asked if the other was alright. Both later had solos while singing Marry You during Burt and Carole's wedding ceremony. Silly Love Songs Both seem to be happy with their respective girlfriends (Artie with Brittany and Mike with Tina), letting each other know about their happiness. Artie sings P.Y.T. (Pretty Young Thing), while Mike dances to the song as a way of serenading at Valentine's Day. A Night of Neglect Both Mike and Artie (along with Brittany and Tina) join The Brainiacs and are in the finals for the Academic Decathlon TV show "Smarty Pants." But couldn't afford to go until the New Directions came up with the money. Sandy later ended up paying for the trip. New York They are seen along with Sam and Puck, singing Bella Notte during Finn and Rachel's date in New York. Season Three The Purple Piano Project Mike and Artie, along with Tina, were interviewed by Jacob Ben Israel when asked about future plans. Michael Artie is angry that the New Directions aren't able to get revenge on The Warblers after the slushie attack on Blaine. He storms out followed by Mike leading to a dream sequence cover Scream. This is their first official duet. Season Four The Role You Were Born to Play It is been known that they still keep in touch after Artie calls Mike to return to help for their school musical, Grease. Mike becomes the choreographer of the school musical. Glee, Actually In Artie's dream, he isn't in a wheelchair because he was able to walk. However, this resulted with no glee club because he was the glue of the club. In his dream, Mike is still attending McKinley and is part of the jock scene. He, along with Puck, Finn, Ryder, Jake and Sam, are picking on Kurt and pushing him into lockers. Later, Artie gets all the members that are still at McKinley together and performs Feliz Navidad to try to get them to discover the love they have for singing and performing. However, this doesn't work as Mike appears bored and unimpressed. Songs Duets Scream02.jpg|Scream (Michael) Songs Together (In A Group Number) Related Songs *''Dream a Little Dream of Me'' by Ozzie Nelson (Dream On) *''What I Did for Love'' by The Cast of A Chorus Line (Audition) *''P.Y.T. (Pretty Young Thing)'' by Michael Jackson (Silly Love Songs) *''Last Friday Night'' by Katy Perry (Pot o' Gold) Trivia *Both were members of the football team in Season Two. *Both dated Tina and Brittany (it's implied that Mike and Brittany dated). *Both have had dance related dreams. Navigational Category:Relationships Category:Friendships